1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy riding vehicles and, in particular, to an opening roof structure for a toy vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Perhaps some of the fondest memories of most people's childhood toys, which are regularly revived when one sees today's toys, involve riding vehicles which surround a child. Those vehicles usually take the forms of cars, trucks, construction vehicles, even boats and airplanes, in which a child may sit. Often, such toy vehicles are made from plastic or metal and have a rigidly secured roof which overlies the passenger compartment. Alternatively, the vehicle may have no roof or possibly a simulated, non-functional, permanently open version of a folded convertible top.
However, previous and current toy vehicles do not have a roof structure which includes a retractable sunroof or a folding roof which opens to expose the area above the passenger compartment. It would appear that those features would further increase the childhood fun of playing with a toy riding vehicle.
The subject invention is directed toward a roof structure for a toy riding vehicle, such as a car, which provides an opening sunroof in a retractable roof panel.